The present invention relates to a way of providing access to the Internet by which many and unspecified persons will immediately be able to use it, without going through the usual procedure of making a prior contract with service providers. Specifically, it relates to a fee-charging system with a built-in time limit controlled by duration of access, with the capability of accessing in ways adaptable to providing services for many, unspecified persons. It includes an effective way of determining the likelihood of access to the Internet, a way of controlling the duration of access, a way of fee-charging and collecting money, and so on.
When an individual accesses the Internet, they usually do it through a service provider who is in charge of making the connection. In order for that to happen, a certain procedure has to be completed in advance so the provider has the information needed for making the connection, and deciding a method of payment. Information needed for making the connection includes log-in names, passwords and so on. The method of payment involves utilizing a credit card, or setting up direct withdrawal from an account with some financial institution, such as a bank, with a bill of charge sent by mail, and so on. Because an individual person has to go through such procedures, it takes quite a few days before he is actually able to use the Internet.
But among those who desire to utilize the Internet, some have no time to waste going through such troublesome procedures and want to start searching on the Internet immediately, as it relates to their business concerns. Others do not think they will use the Internet so often, so it is not worthwhile going through the regular registration. Still, they would like to try it now and then, just whenever they feel like it, if possible. And still others do not even have a personal computer, but would like to try it someday if they had a chance.
Finally, some have already registered with a service, but desire to utilize it more efficiently and without unnecessary extra charges. They have found situations where the service does not work in the usual way in certain places they make a business trip to, and also in other certain places, and a lot of them have this or that trouble in various kinds of situations. For such people, the present Internet system has a "closed" aspect which is troublesome, and which cannot meet their individual needs.
Currently, in response to such people's needs and requests, and as a way to make it possible for many and unspecified people to use the Internet easily, a system of providing third-person service utilizing the Internet is suggested in some specific places on the Internet, for example on a place named Internet Cafe. Such services are based on a system of fee-charging by time, with a fixed fee for a limited time; or they are based on a system of fee-charging according to time, calculated from the time of entering to time of leaving the place.
However, the kind of fee-charging system for providing the service mentioned above is not based on the fee-charging system of the Internet itself, but on the places or facilities which provide the service. Due to the inflexible characteristics of a superficial fee-charging system, such as by calculating elapsed time, it cannot be said that this kind of system is a fair and correct way of fee-charging--as would be, for example, one figured from whether or not a person actually used the Internet.
The fee-charging system of the Internet is based on the calculations of a host computer, with a result sent by a terminal server at the time of connecting, and when cutoff or clearing is complete. It cannot calculate the charge until the connection is cut. Therefore, having a predetermined fee (as mentioned above), or a fee based on the time of entering and leaving the place, with no consideration given to the actual connection time, accounts for a big proportion of the charges for the facilities--except for those using the Internet. This cannot be appropriate as a system of fee-charging for those who desire a timely way to use the Internet without registering.